dynastytvfandomcom-20200223-history
Cristal Carrington
Cristal Carrington (née Flores, previously Jennings) is a main character on Dynasty. ''She was portrayed by Ana Brenda Contreras in season two and, as of season three, Daniella Alonso. She became engaged to Blake Carrington after entering into the Carringtons' lives following her dear friend Celia's death, who used Cristal's identity to start a new life and move to America. She later married Blake after he was arrested for murder in order to ensure that she would not be subpoenaed to testify against him. Biography 'Early Life' Daughter of Silvio Flores, Cristal grew up in a powerful and wealthy Mexican family that held great influence over her life. She married Mark Jennings, a professional soccer player for one of her family's teams, but after a falling out between Cristal's family and Mark, she was forbidden from being with him any longer. To get the point across, Mark was involved in an accident as well as framed for soccer match-fixing, resulting in him being banned from the soccer profession. Cristal was patient at a hospital in Mexico when she met Celia Machado, a volunteer at the hospital. When Cristal heard about Celia's shortcomings in Venezuela, and her dream to come to America, Cristal gave Celia her identity so she could start a new life. Cristal thought her life was over and didn't think she would need her identity much longer. At an unknown point, Cristal moved to the United States and began working at a health and wellness center in Sedona, Arizona. 'Season 2 Cristal keeps tabs on Celia Machado following her marriage to billionaire Blake Carrington and subsequent murder. When the public discovers that Celia was using a stolen identity, many women start coming forward claiming to be the "real" Cristal Flores. Cristal's coworker jokes that she should step in and claim the stolen identity, unaware that she is, in fact, the real Cristal. She later went on to visit the Carrington Manor and was mistaken for a nurse, which allowed her to gain entry at the front gate. Once inside, she met with Blake, and explained that she knew Cristal before her death, then showing a photo of them together, revealing that Cristal Jennings knew Cristal Flores before her death even giving her own identity so that Celia would be able to move to the States when they met in a Mexican Hospital since Cristal thought she was going die at the time. However, she pulled through and lived. After this, she moved to Arizona and got a job at a spa. However, Blake buys the spa forcing Cristal to come back to Atlanta like Blake hoped she would since he wants to start a relationship with her. Blake and Cristal's budding relationship results in a feud between Cristal and Blake's ex-wife, Alexis, who has been trying to win Blake back. Despite Alexis' attempts to win Blake back, he proposes marriage to Cristal on Thanksgiving. Taking notice of Cristal's interest in soccer, Blake purchases a professional soccer team for Cristal as an engagement gift, planning for the two of them to run the team together. Cristal later discovers that she's pregnant, but she's unsure who the father of the baby is due to having slept with her ex-husband during the brief time in which she was away from Carrington Manor. She decides to keep this a secret from Blake, who is ecstatic about having another child. Thanks to Alexis' meddling, Blake learns that he might not be the father of Cristal's child. This causes a rift in their relationship, and add salt to the wound, Alexis invites Mark Jennings to the manor. Blake and Mark take a paternity state, Mark being allowed to stay at the manor as they wait for the results to come back, and Cristal struggles with the lingering feeling that she still has for her ex-husband. The paternity results come back and it's confirmed that Blake is the father. Before Mark leaves the manor, however, he goes on one final horseback ride with Cristal. Cristal asks Mark if he thinks she's making the right choice, choosing to be with Blake, but before he can reply, he's shot in the head. Cristal's horse, meanwhile, is startled, and she's dragged across the field. Cristal loses the baby and Alexis, the culprit behind Mark's murder and the loss of Cristal's child, comforts her in her time of grief. Alexis frames Blake's hitman, Mac, for the crime, and Cristal assists Blake in killing Mac and covering up his murder. Cristal devotes more of her time to assisting Blake in the development of their co-owned soccer team, The Atlantix. With the help of her brother, Beto, she secures the stadium needed for their team. Cristal's family wants more involvement in The Atlantix, insisting she bring a player of their choosing into her team, but she refuses to allow their corruption to expand into her aspiring business. Cristal's attempts to keep Blake and her father away from one another incidentally puts them at war with one another. She finally invites her father to the manor where Blake and Silvio draw a truce, and they decide to get into business with one another. Blake and Cristal work together to get gambling legalized in Georgia, knowing it'll bring better business to The Atlantix, but Michael Culhane learns that they achieved this by bribing politicians. Culhane gets Blake arrested thanks to a taped confession, and Cristal stands by Blake's side. Cristal objects to Blake's plan to frame her father for his crime, so she goes to the FBI. She seemingly did it to inform on Blake, but in actuality, she helped frame Culhane for illegal activity. She succeeds and Culhane is arrested. She and Blake secretly plan to get married, but Fallon crashes the wedding to confront Cristal for her lies and for the two of them framing an innocent man. As this goes down, however, divers discover two bodies in the lake, one of which is Mac's. Season 3''' After Blake is arrested for the murder of Nathan Macintosh, Cristal marries Blake in a private ceremony and assumes control over the Carrington Dynasty in his absence. Personality Cristal is a kind-hearted woman with a soft demeanor. She wasn't interested in money when she came to Blake, and helped him cope with the death of his wife. She encouraged Blake to be the best version of himself and to stop having illegal activity. She felt for Sam and helped him cope with the loss of his Aunt. She believes in spiritual activities such as ghosts and psychics. Cristal played nice with Alexis, despite Alexis' racist remarks and rude attitude toward her. However, the longer she was around the Carrington family, the harder she became. She began looking the other way and even partaking in the illegal activity that she once sought to stop. When Aleixs returned to the Manor, Cristal became jealous and schemed to expose Alexis for her treacherous behavior. During a murder-attempt that caused a horse-back riding accident, Cristal's ex-husband Mark Jennings was murdered and Cristal miscarried her child. She became jaded after the incident and was hell-bent on finding out what happened to her child and ex. She was heartbroken and spiraled into a pit of depression. When she walked in on Blake beating Nathan Macintosh, she turned her back and even helped to cover up his murder at the hands of Blake. Appearances Trivia *On September 5, 2018, a new promo picture was posted along with some spoilers for the season. https://tvline.com/gallery/fall-tv-2018-season-premiere-spoilers/#!13/undefined/ **Sallie Patrick, the series' executive producer teased to TVLine that the reboot’s second season finds the Carringtons “rising from the ashes and redefining themselves after some major life changes.” The biggest being the arrival of the real Cristal, played by Ana Brenda Contreras, who has come to clear the air, as some mistruths have been circulating, so she’s coming to set that story straight. However, she’s not going to uncomplicate things. * On July 29, 2019, Daniella Alonso was announced as Ana Brenda's replacement for the role of her version of Cristal. https://tvline.com/2019/07/29/dynasty-recast-daniella-alonso-cristal-ana-brenda-contreras/ *On September 4, 2019, TVLine released a first look at Daniella Alonso as the new Cristal Jennings.Dynasty Season 3: Daniella Alonso Debuts as New Cristal — First Look **Josh Reims promises a “seamless transition,” and that she’s being written “a little more real and a little less scary, which is how we were writing Cristal last year.” **In regards to how Cristal’s new look would be addressed directly, Reims admits “I had to stop myself. I put in at least three jokes that sort of referenced the third time is the charm.” *After her introduction in Season 2, Cristal has appeared in all episodes thereafter. *Cristal is allergic to pork. Gallery |-|Season 2 = Season2Poster.jpg Capture+ 2019-04-19-15-41-42~2.png Capture+ 2019-01-11-17-35-55~2.png|Promotional Poster for The Sight of You S2_Cristal_Promo.jpg S2E6_Designing_Dynasty.jpg S2E7_Designing_Dynasty.jpg S2E8_Designing_Dynasty.jpg S2E15_Designing_Dynasty.jpg S2E17 Designing Dyansty.jpg |-| Season 3 = Season_3_Poster.jpg S3 First Five Promo.jpg Guilt_Trip (3).jpeg Capture+ 2019-10-15-13-03-52 2.png DYN302a 0093b2.jpg S3E2_Designing_Dynasty.jpg S3E4 Designing Dynasty.jpg DYN304a 0095b.jpg DYN304a 0287b.jpg DYN306b 0145b.jpg DYN306b 0287b2.jpg DYN306b 0176b.jpg DYN307b 0171r.jpg DYN307b 0236r.jpg Cristal 3.0 in S 3 E 7.jpg DYN307a 0194ra.jpg DYN307a 0136r.jpg The Caviar (9).jpeg 309 Promo Shot1.jpg Sorrows (7).jpeg DYN312a 0234b.jpg DYN312a 0334b.jpg References Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Appears in Season 3 Category:Female Characters Category:Spanish Speaking Characters Category:Recasted Characters